


Bedtime Story

by Sophtly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, Freefall (by Lastknownwriter), M/M, destiel fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtly/pseuds/Sophtly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha convinces Jensen to read him the Destiel Fanfic "Freefall" as a bedtime story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> So one day as I was cleaning house, I started thinking about the wonderful story "Freefall" by lastknownwriter (http://archiveofourown.org/works/724307/chapters/1343804) and how I should read it again. It's one of the first Destiel fics I ever read and one of my favorite fics of all time. Anyway, because my mind is my mind, I then started thinking about Misha reading Destiel fanfic and then Cockles happened. It's not my fault. I'm a victim here. So suddenly all I could think about was Jensen reading this fic to Misha and that's how this story came about. You really should read "Freefall" and everything else that lastknownwriter (http://lastknownwriter.tumblr.com/) has available for you to read because it's all fantastic. Someday if I work really hard and keep writing, I hope I can be half as good as she is. All the lines that are quoted from the story are direct quotes from her work and she gave me permission to post this, so double thanks m'lady!
> 
> I also wanted to thank my Wild Women, you know who you are. You always inspire and encourage me. Thanks for reading my stuff, even when it's not your ships. You're awesome!

Jensen’s not sure how he feels about Destiel fanfic, but Misha convinces him to start reading him "Freefall" as a bedtime story. "Rule number one," Jensen begins "Never drink tequila on the first date." He chuckles and Misha smiles. Jensen's voice is low and smooth as he keeps reading. Soon he reaches the first meeting of Cas and Dean. "He was nearly as tall as Dean and lean, with mussed dark hair and piercing eyes, and he was wearing fireman’s overalls, stained with soot and mud, flecks of dried foam around the hems of the legs," Jensen continues. Misha is tucked into the crook of Jensen's arm and Jensen reaches his hand up and runs his fingers softly through Misha's hair as he reads. "You'd be a hot firefighter, babe," he says. "You think?" Misha asks. "Damn straight," Jensen says, pressing a kiss into Misha's temple. He continues reading.

“His jeans were now slipping precariously low on those pretty hips, and Dean licked his lips self-consciously,” Jensen reads. “Humph! “ snorts Misha beside him. “Pretty hips indeed.”

“Well,” says Jensen, “I _do_ rather like your hips.” As if to prove it, he lowers the Kindle he’s been using to read and runs his hand along the top of Misha’s pajama pants, gently pressing into the hollow beside his prominent hip bones. Misha lets out a soft breath and pushes into the touch. “Fine,” he says, “Pretty hips it is.” Jensen picks up the Kindle and goes back to the story.

“Wait,” Jensen says some time later. “So they just see each other and start making out in the bathroom? Who does that?”

“Yeah,” Misha says with a smirk. “What kind of a person meets someone and just starts making out with them?” He raises his eyebrows at Jensen. Jensen feels his cheeks start to burn as he remembers the first day they met. After a long day of shooting, Misha had caught Jensen in his trailer and kissed him senseless and Jensen had willingly let him. “That was different,” He finally says huffily.

“Yes,” Misha says solemnly, “ Totally different than two people who meet and are instantly so attracted to each other they can’t see straight and do something they’ve never done before…” he trails off as he and Jensen both sit and remember.

“Okay,” Jensen finally says softly, “You win.” He leans over and catches Misha’s mouth with his own and they kiss slow and deep for a few moments before Misha pulls away. “Keep reading,” he says, “I think they’re about to have sex and we all know how important that is in a bedtime story.” Jensen just laughs at him and resumes reading. The characters do indeed seem to be heading toward the inevitable one night stand and Jensen feels his cock twitching with interest as he reads.

“ _Christ_ , cot, floor, sleeping bag.  Just get flat and get ready because I want to fuck you at some point tonight.” Says the Cas of the story. “Hmm,” Misha interjects, nibbling at Jensen’s ear, “I know that feeling.” Jensen pushes him away gently “I thought you wanted to get to the sex,” He says.

“All right, keep reading,” Misha says, but he moves back in, leaving a trail of kisses up and down Jensen’s neck. It’s hard to concentrate, but Jensen keeps going. Things are heating up fast in the story and Jensen is having more and more difficulty reading as Misha seems intent on distracting him as much as possible. He is twisted towards Jensen now, running his hands up under Jensen’s t-shirt before pulling down the neck to allow him access to his collar bone. He begins licking and biting along it, causing Jensen to falter in his reading. It is becoming difficult for Jensen to breathe with any sort of normalcy. He leans his head back as Misha kisses the hollow of his throat. “Keep reading,” Misha orders , “they’re just getting started…and so am I” he adds, his voice sending spikes of need down Jensen’s body.

“Which was the point Dean realized he was lying ass naked on Bobby’s waiting room floor and Cas was still entirely clothed.” Jensen continues.

“Poor bastards, having to fuck on the cold floor,” Misha says between kisses. Jensen bursts out laughing then. They are currently on a soft bed with down pillows and comforter, which is exactly as Misha likes it. Jensen had discovered early on that while Misha was game to fuck just about anywhere, his preference is a cozy bed. It’s rapidly becoming Jensen’s too because when Misha is comfortable he likes to take his time and he always works Jensen over until he’s a boneless pile of want and need. Oh sure, it’s hot too when Misha slams him up against the nearest wall and takes him fast and hard, but yeah…the bed is nice. He pulls himself back to the story.

It’s a little hard to read through the whole sex scene because Misha is getting more and more persistent in distracting Jensen. He’s currently biting softly into the flesh of Jensen’s stomach and following it with his tongue before slipping his hand down Jensen’s pants in one swift move that leaves Jensen grunting obscenely mid-sentence.

“’Hi,’ Dean whispered, grinning. He was damn near throbbing _everywhere;_ even his bones felt liquid and warm.” Jensen manages to gasp out the final moments of the scene in the story and then Misha is taking the Kindle out of his hands and placing it on the nightstand before he crawls up and straddles Jensen, taking his face in his hands and kissing him soundly. Jensen moans as Misha presses his weight down against his growing erection.

Misha pulls back and smiles at him. “See, I told you you’d like that story,” he says with a wink.

“Yeah, I really…ungh,” Jensen stops, unable to form any more thoughts as Misha rolls his ass up over his erection again.

“You were saying?” Misha asks with a smirk.

“I was saying…shut up and fuck me, you bastard,” there’s no heat behind his words, only affection leaking out, and Misha just smiles. “I thought that’s what you were saying,” he says against Jensen’s lips. Then his tongue is begging entrance and Jensen lets him in, lets him slide his tongue deep into his mouth, tasting every corner as his hands move down and start lifting Jensen’s t-shirt over his head. They break the kiss long enough for Misha to slide it over his head and fling it onto the floor, getting his own off in record time and sending it flying across the room too.

“Mmm, that’s what I’m talking about” Jensen says as he moves his hands appreciatively down Misha’s chest. “These need to go too,” He adds as he slides his hand underneath Misha’s pants to cup his ass. Misha slides off Jensen and then the bed in one smooth move. Standing and pulling his pants and underwear down in a single motion. Jensen and Misha were both dressed for bed when they started the story, Jensen’s in green and blue plaid flannel pants (“Like a normal person” Jensen thinks), but Misha- Misha is wearing blue pajama bottoms with fucking yellow ducks on them. Seriously, what grown man does that? But somehow he’s still hot as hell and then he’s standing in front of Jensen naked and Jensen isn’t thinking about anything but how he can touch every square inch of Misha as soon as possible. It’s a matter of seconds before he’s followed suit and is pulling Misha down on top of him, full length of their bodies touching, skin on skin.

“Oh the things I’m going to do to you,” Misha whispers against his neck and Jensen tenses with anticipation because he loves when Misha gives him the play by play before they even get started. It starts a slow burn through his body just thinking about it. “First, I’m going to kiss you all over,” he plants a kiss just behind Jensen’s ear as if to show what he means. “Then I’m going to blow you,” his hand reaches down and lightly plays over Jensen’s shaft, making him moan out desperately. “I’m going to blow you until you’re so close to coming I’m going to have to clamp down on you just to stop you, you know what I mean?” Jensen nods wordlessly, little whimpers of want already starting to creep out of his throat. “Once you’ve settled down a little, I’m going to lean back and work on myself a bit, let you watch me work myself open with my fingers. You like watching me do that don’t you?”

“Yeah Mish, yeah I do,” Jensen stutters out. He reaches over and pulls Misha’s face toward him, not being able to resist kissing him and moving his hips up against him for a few moments of sweet friction before Misha hold him down with his hands.

“And then do you know what I’m going to do, Jensen?” Misha’s lips are hot against his ear and he flicks his tongue along it briefly as Jensen shakes his head. “Then I’m going to ride you. I’m going to ride you like I’m auditioning for a fucking cowboy movie, going to ride you until we both see stars. What do you think of that?”

“I think you’d better get started on that plan before I blow my load just listening to you,” Jensen says breathlessly, and Misha complies.

Later they collapse back onto the bed in a sweaty heap, arms and legs still tangled. When their breathing slows down, Jensen presses lazy kisses into Misha’s chest and Misha asks, “So, are you going to read me more tomorrow night?”

“Definitely,” Jensen answers.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at Sophee83 if you want to chat or squee over pretty boys with me.


End file.
